Red Dawn
by Uriel867
Summary: Harry was 18 when the world ended. After the war Harry left the wizarding world after discovering the lies surrounding his whole life, He escaped with the help of Remus and Sirius to America. A year has passed since then. Harry becomes a healer but along the way the world became chaos when the dead no longer stayed dead.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! been awhile huh? well i want to say sorry for keeping you waiting but here it is! the rewrite of harry and the dead.

I wanted to post this today because its my birthday so hope you guys had an awesome day like me and see you next time on the new chapter!

I can't space for some reason but i'm working on trying to figure out why but i am fixing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry: Survival of the Dead

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Summary:

Harry was 18 when the world ended. After the war Harry left the wizarding world after discovering the lies surrounding his whole life, He escaped with the help of Remus and Sirius to America. A year has passed since then. Harry becomes a healer but along the way the world became chaos when the dead no longer stayed dead. Harry travels looking for the cure and along the way meets new characters on his journey.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Notes:

Hey guys! I know its been awhile since I said I will re-make the story and well here it is. I have been so caught up in life graduating and getting into college while figuring out my future. I would love to continue this series because you guys are my inspiration and I can't thank you enough, hope you guys enjoy my style of the story.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter 1: The Start of the End?

Harry yawned tiredly, sitting up, drowsily he rubbed the crust from his eyes as he brought his knees up to his chest while his left hand idly scratched his back. Glancing to his right sat a small black curvy clock which had small silver rune designs running along on both sides in the metal and in the center, was a silver watch like clock. it was 9:00AM it read. Harry sighed before letting out another yawn as he stretched his arms out and twisted slightly to the left as he did so, pausing before turning to do the same for his right side as well before letting his arms flop onto his lap. Peering through his long messy bangs to gaze around the room he was staying in.

.

It was a simple room really, a 14 by 15 room with plain wall paper and soft carpeting. A single green couch and a 3-seat circular dining table which sat on his right in the corner of the room next to the window. In front of the bed was a small plasma screen and under it was a small drawer to put things in. besides the tv was the bathroom with all the necessities he needed. All in all, it was decent enough to live in. Sliding the covers off to stand up before feeling a draft down below he turned back around to pick up the discarded briefs on the floor to put them on. Next, he went to bathroom to get ready for the day. Before leaving he took another glance at his outfit to be sure nothing was amiss, He wore a black parka with fur lining along hood. Underneath he wore a dark checkered pattern shirt along with dark blue jeans.

.

Deeming he was dressed fine he reached out and grab the handle before turning it. A small click was heard as the door swung open with a slight creak and Harry stepped through. Once outside that's when he really began to feel the weather as the cold wind blasted into his face full force. Gritting his teeth, Harry tried to huddle into his parka as he closed and locked his apartment. Shivering, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. All around kids were screaming in delight as they ran about playing in the blanket of snow, it was whitest of white that it was unbelievable.

.

Smiling softly, Harry began his trek through the snow. Each time he put his foot down it sank into the snow. Harry was greeted along the way and he in turn greeted back. Upon reaching his destination he made his way inside. Above the door sat a small gold bell which gave off a little 'chime' signaling his entry into the little quaint café. A not a moment later did a little girl head poked out from the doorway that undoubtedly lead to the kitchen.

.

She stood out with her fiery red that reminded him of his mother (He found photos of her in the attic of his father's manor) tied into small pigtails that were bouncing as she seemed to vibrate on the spot. Catching sight of him at the entrance her face light up with utter delight and smiled brightly up at him where she stood.

.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as she made a mad dash towards him and leaped into the air. Harry made a small 'omfh' as the air was almost taken out of him when she leapt for him, once she had a hold of him she curled her small arms around his waist as much as she can and squeezed. "Aria!" a voice cried out from where the little girl came. At the shout both Aria and Harry turned to look to see Aria's mother who stood in the doorway. Golden hair, freckles dusting across a similar button nose, and tan skin with arms crossed. A knowing look on her face.

.

"What did I tell you about jumping on Mr. Potter here?" she said, tapping her foot as her daughter slowly let go of Harry waist to twiddle her thumbs behind her back while twisting her foot around in askance "You told me not to mama" she said nervously, trying not to look her mother in the eyes as she looked to the side.

.

The woman, her mother, couldn't help it as she laughs loudly with one hand on her chest. After a while she came down from her high to wipe a stray tear away from her eyes before picking the little girl, Aria, up around the waist. "I'm just messing with ya sweet heart" she kissed her daughter on the crown of her head while Aria giggle happily.

.

Placing her daughter back down, she glanced back to Harry "Hey kiddo! Its been awhile since you last came how are ya?" she asked while she pulled Harry into a hug. Which he returned before they pulled apart. Harry could see there were twinkles in her eyes that didn't go un-miss and for the life of him, he didn't know how she could do that. "Good, just came to get something to eat actually Miss L- Laura" he replied. He caught himself at the last second and it was a good thing too, because last time he called her that-

.

He shuddered at the memory, Laura didn't like it when Harry, who she considered almost like a little brother using 'Miss' to her. She prefered he called her Laura or big sis. When he called her miss Laura one time she had pulled his ear and pinched hard he thought she was gonna rip his ear off. as she told him exactly how she felt. 'I don't think my ears can take anymore pinching'.

.

She released him but only to pull him back into a hug and she told him that he was family now and didn't need to be formal anymore. He could remember when tears formed, cascading down his face in waves as he clung to her. How many times he said "thank you" to her, over and over. It brought a smile to his face every time he remembered that day. "And I'm not that young Laura" Harry said with a slight smirk, he moved to sit down at the nearest available table.

.

Aria, who was beside him immediately grabbed His hand when he moved. Once she saw where Harry sat, she claimed the seat opposite of him. Once seated she swung her legs back and forth all the while beaming at him as she told him about her day and what she did at school. Harry smiled softly at the child's glow of Happiness before glancing up in time to see Aria's mother Laura who placed a menu down in front of him.

.

"Well you came in at the right time kiddo! What would you like to order?"

.

Harry looked back down to the menu, his mouth watering with want but he couldn't decide what he wanted as there were two dishes to choose from...

.

*Harry couldn't decide which breakfast he should eat*

* CHOOSE*

*Butter milk pancake with eggs and bacon*

Or

*Poached egg and roasted tomato open-faced sandwiches*

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Thank you, guys, for waiting so patiently for this story and I'm sorry it's not too long unfortunately but I promise the next one will be better I promise! Also

I kind of want to make it where you guys do some decisions like where you guys decide some parts on what he should do and not. i know this part in deciding what he she eat may seem pointless to you but its actually not but i will tell you this is a warm up okay? anyway let me know what you think and thank you once again.


End file.
